Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Diapered Dragon Kid
by sweet-sativa
Summary: During a sleepover Kanna learns about Riko's bedwetting diapers and insists she wants to try one on. Later, Riko regrets the decision to give Kanna her only spare diaper.


Summary: During a sleepover Kanna learns about Riko's diapers and insists she wants to try one on. Later, Riko regrets the decision to give Kanna her only spare diaper.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

Riko Saikawa stood in the mirror, turning around every which way to see if her diaper was noticeable beneath her night dress. 'Looks alright…' she nervously thought to herself. It was usually her sister/maid or one of her parents who helped diaper her before bed but here in the Kobayashi household she was on her own. She could have asked Tohru or Kobayashi to help if she needed to but she didn't want them to find out. Riko had too much self respect for that.

Flattening her gown once again she left the bathroom to join the family in the living room. She became painfully aware of the crinkling she made with every step so she began dragging her feet and talking to hide the noise.

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night on such short notice!" she said, louder than necessary, while making her way to the kotatsu everyone was sitting around. "I still can't believe Kanna's never had a sleepover."

Kobayashi heard the crinkle immediately and saw Riko was trying to cover it with noise. She smiled. Georgie, Riko's sister, had told Kobayashi about the young girl's nighttime situation when she dropped her off. She was certain, however, that Tohru and Kanna had no idea what a diaper even was but she was in a good mood, and slightly drunk, so she played along anyway.

"Come over any time, Kanna here sleeps plenty during the day. I'm sure the thought of a sleepover never even occurred to her!" Kobayashi said, again louder than necessary, as Riko plopped down next to Kanna.

Kanna looked intensely at Riko sitting next to her and Riko looked back, unsure why her classmate made her feel so out of sorts. Then Kanna asked point blank, "Riko, what's that noise you make when you walk?"

Riko immediately covered her face with her hands and let out a small wail. Her most closely guarded secret! Found out by Kanna of all people!

The suddenness of Kanna's question caused Kobayashi to spit out her beer mid sip.

"Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said, jumping up. She smiled. "Do you love watching me clean so much that you're willing to part with your beer for it?" There was no sarcasm in this statement, Tohru took honor in fetching a towel and cleaning up after Kobayashi.

Kobayashi gave a quick apology to Tohru before turning her focus onto Riko, who was nearly shaking and in tears. Kanna, for her part, had become distracted by the excitement and was watching Tohru. Kobayashi decided to phrase this in the least embarrassing manner she could think of.

"Kanna, Riko wears a special kind of underwear to bed," she explained patiently. Riko looked up at her in shock. Kobayashi continued, "Some kids wear them to help stay comfortable and sleep all through the night. It's no big deal."

Riko nervously looked to the side at Kanna. Kanna gave a simple nod and said "Oh." Riko let out a sigh of relief and locked eyes with Kobayashi. Kobayashi gave her a knowing smile and a thumbs up.

Then a thought came out of Kanna's mouth, "If they're comfortable, can I try them?"

Riko jumped back a little and gazed at Kanna, not expecting this at all. Was Kanna such a wonderful person that she was willing to wear a diaper to bed just to ease the mind of her guest? She began to swoon,'Kanna is amazing!'

Kobayashi wasn't sure what to do about this. She thought on her feet and said, "Well Riko probably didn't bring enough."

"I have backups!" Riko shot out instantly, becoming excited at the prospect of having someone else her age in diapers with her.

Kobayashi tried again, "Well Kanna doesn't know how to put them on and I've never had to put them on anyone."

Kanna's gaze shifted curiously between the two of them as they made their arguments.

Riko retorted, "Georgie considers it a maidly duty to put mine on, surely Tohru knows how!"

"Tohru isn't that kind of maid!" Kobayashi shot back.

Tohru jumped into the conversation, seeing a chance to show Kobayashi what a great maid she is. "I'm whatever kind of maid Miss Kobayashi needs!"

Kobayashi looked for a response but she was defeated. What was the harm in having a second kid in diapers running around the apartment anyway? "Alright, go ahead," she relented.

Riko jumped up and said "Yay! I'll go get a diaper from my backpack!" She ran out of the room, crinkling all the way. In her rush she let her nightgown blow behind her, revealing her diaper to the world. But with Kanna soon joining her she didn't care.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

Kobayashi and Riko sat at the kotatsu, watching TV. Tohru and Kanna had gone into Kanna's bedroom to get Kanna in a diaper. Kobayashi looked at the clock. It had been 5 minutes since they started. She wasn't about to offer any help, though.

Riko shifted excitedly in her seat, crinkling all the while. She couldn't wait to see Kanna in a diaper. Kobayashi stole the occasional glance at the girl who was clearly only pretending to watch the TV. 'She is way too into this,' she thought to herself.

The bedroom door opened and Tohru poked her head out. Riko looked up from her sitting position in the living room and met Tohru's gaze. "Do you think you can come in here and show me how you did it?" Tohru asked with a smile. Riko's eye's shot wide open and a devious grin spread over her face. "Yes!" she said, jumping up.

"Absolutely not!" Kobayashi shot at the two of them. Riko was ACTUALLY a young girl. Kobayashi didn't want her involved in the nonsensical lewd acts of dragons.

Riko dropped back down onto her padding. Tohru pouted.

"Just tell her," Kobayashi said, compromisingly.

This actually made Riko blush a bit. She poked her fingers together as she thought through the process."Well...when Georgie changes me she usually starts by taking off my panties." She hated saying this out loud in front of people but the thought that this was going to happen to Kanna filled her with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. "She lifts my legs and slides the diaper under me, tabs under my butt. Then she rubs lotion on me and sprinkles some powder on me," she continued, her head going lower in shame as her suppressed grin grew bigger. "She finishes by taping the diaper up snug and using her finger on my thigh to make sure it's secure. Then she helps stand me up and she pats me on the butt…" By the end of the explanation her head was basically on the table and her mouth was shaking as she pictured Kanna being changed.

Tohru gave the girl a thumbs up and disappeared through the door. Riko shot her head back and smiled deeply, relieved to be out of that situation. Kobayashi couldn't help but giggle at the girl's obvious strange discomfort. Riko corrected her disposition to something more restrained.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later the door opened and Tohru emerged. "Ta-da!" Tohru announced. "See, I told you I could do it! Go ahead, Kanna, show them my handiwork!"

Kanna came marching out of the bedroom holding her skirt up enough to show off the white plastic diaper. Riko's mouth went agape and she threw her hands to her cheeks. "Ooooh!" she squealed, "Cute and cool!"  
"They're comfy," Kanna said, as calm as ever before lowering her skirt and walking back toward the table. Riko watched every step, mesmerized by her diapered friend. She heard every crinkle of the plastic diaper as Kanna walked. 'Oh my god!' she thought to herself, "am I that loud when I walk?"

Tohru and Kanna took their seats, with the latter sitting directly on her padding to test it out. Kobayashi knew she would have to tell them what the diaper was actually meant for, but not tonight. She wanted to let Riko have this.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

Later that night Kanna and Riko laid side by side in Kanna's bed. Kanna was out cold but Riko was still too excited to sleep. She kept thinking of how cute Kanna looked in her diapers, occasionally lifting the sheets to try and get a peak of them through the dark. She was also happy at how liberating it was to have a friend in diapers and to be able to flaunt them openly. Even at her own home she'd take every precaution not to let others notice her nighttime protection. But here? She felt liberated.

She also felt something on her bladder. It had been a while since she put on the diaper and last went to the bathroom, after all. She was about to get up and go when she realized that Kanna was wearing the spare she brought just for this scenario. What if she rips the tapes while trying to maneuver the diaper down? The thought of soaking Kanna's bed and groveling out an apology to Kobayashi was too much for her.

So she held it and tried to go to sleep, occasionally shifting when the need to pee made her uncomfortable. She shifted and shifted, more and more as time went on, until she saw Kanna stir beside her.

Riko stopped in her tracks and her heart started racing as Kanna involuntarily flung an arm above her head then went back to her quiet slumber. Riko let out a small sigh.

'I need to stop moving so much,' she thought to herself. 'The last thing I want to do is wake up Kanna from her precious sleep.'

Riko lied perfectly still on her back. The signals coming from her bladder continued and were just annoying enough to stop her from sleeping, though.

'Should I just wet myself?' she considered. She'd never intentionally peed her pants before but she woke up most every mornings having done it anyway. She dismissed the idea, 'I'm a bedwetter! Peeing your pants while awake is for babies!' Then she looked over at Kanna, still in a deep slumber, and thought to herself, 'But if I don't go to sleep soon I might risk accidentally waking Kanna. Besides, even if I fall asleep needing to pee I'll end up just wetting my bed anyway.'  
With that reasoning in mind, Riko was decided. She would pee her diaper here and now, right next to Kanna! She attempted to relax her muscles enough to let loose but her heart was pounding too much. She knew what she was doing was naughty and that made it all the more exciting for her.

If she couldn't relax herself enough then she would force it to happen! She began to strain her bladder, pushing as she tried to lie perfectly still. 'Why is this so hard?' she thought to herself after a bit of effort. 'I do this every night without even thinking!'

She relaxed some and decided to change her strategy. She began to think of waterfalls, and pouring tea, and swimming in the ocean. She felt a pulse of desperation come from her bladder. 'Aha!' she thought. "Right where I want you!' And with her body successfully tricked by her mind she started pushing.

The flow began forcefully at first. Riko was pushing so hard she hardly noticed when she started to go but after a couple seconds she was able to relax some. The stream of urine flooded from her body and warm pee made its way into her diaper, spreading first around the crotch and seeping down to her butt.

She smiled a deep smile as the warmth enveloped her bottom. 'No wonder my body does this on it's own while sleeping,' she thought. 'It feels amazing!' She continued peeing, relaxing more and more as her diaper became increasingly flooded with warm urine. She briefly wondered if her diaper could take so much liquid so fast but she decided not to worry about it. If she leaked she'd deal with it later, this felt too good to stop before it came to a natural end.

After a few exhilarating moments she was finally finished. Then the reality dawned on her. 'Oh my god I just peed myself!' she realized, then turned to see Kanna still sleeping peacefully. 'And right in front of Kanna of all people!' Her cheeks turned red and she brought her blanket up to cover her face.

But once she was fully under the covers her curiosity got the better of her. She brought one hand to her diaper. 'So warm and mushy!' she thought to herself. When she woke in the morning her diaper was usually cold and saggy. She began to rub her wet diaper some until she realized she was making a crinkling noises. She popped her head out of the covers and looked at Kanna, still sleeping sure as ever. Riko smiled from looking at her friend resting peacefully and a wave of relaxation washed over her. She finally fell asleep like that, staring at Kanna while her hand soaked in the warmth from the plastic on her wet diaper.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

The next morning Riko woke up late, having gotten to sleep much later than everyone else. She remembered the night before and looked under the covers. Yup, wet as ever. She lowered her hand and felt the cool, clammy plastic against her skin. She moved her hand down and swept it under her butt and breathed a sigh of relief that the diaper had, in fact, held everything and not leaked on Kanna's bed.

She stood up and the diaper sagged lower than normal. Had she peed this much last night or did she wet the bed (again) after she fell asleep? Regardless, now she wanted the thing off her.

She waddled her way to the door and peeked out to see Kanna and Kobayashi lounging around the kotatsu while Tohru cooked in the kitchen. "Good morning," she said sheepishly as she stepped out and headed for the bathroom.

"Mornin'" Kanna sleepily replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Kobayashi said "Good morning," and watched the girl awkwardly waddle her way to the bathroom. She couldn't hear the crinkling over the sound of Tohru's cooking but from her angle on the floor she could see Riko's clearly soaked diaper sagging just below her gown. It had been a weird evening for Kobayashi but she sure was glad not to be dealing with any wet sheets.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

"Bye, thanks for letting me spend the night!" Riko shouted back, waving and following her sister. The Kobayashi household stood at the door waving goodbye.

Once they were out of earshot Georgie asked her sister about what had been worrying her all night. "So did you have any problems with your nightwear?" Kobayashi assured Georgie that she'd make sure Riko was padded and that Kanna wouldn't mind but she still worried about her little sister.

"Nope, not at all!" Riko said cheerfully.

"And did you have an accident last night?"

"Nope!" she answered back, as far as she knew, honestly.

"Oh sis, I'm so proud of you for staying dry!"

Riko stopped in her tracks. She still had her wet diaper in a plastic bag in her backpack, if Georgie found it she'd know she wet it on purpose!

Georgie turned around to look at her. Riko gave her sister a guilty smile. "I lied," she said, poking her fingers against each other.. "I had an accident…"

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile at the Kobayashi household they all went back to their day as normal. But without all the extra sound Kobayashi noticed something coming from Kanna.

"Kanna, are you still wearing Riko's special sleep underwear?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Kanna answered. "They're comfy and I might take a nap today."

Kobayashi smiled at that. She didn't mind Kanna lounging around in whatever so long as it was just them.

Kanna continued, though, "I think Riko is going to have to get new underwear though, she probably ruined the pair she was wearing. I woke up this morning and saw she accidentally peed in them when she was asleep."

Kobayashi laughed nervously. "Well, Kanna, that's what they're made for. Some children have trouble holding their bladder so they wear special underwear like Riko does. That way it's fine if they pee themselves while wearing protection."

"Oh," Kanna said nonchalantly. She looked up at Kobayashi and smiled. Kobayashi returned the smile but Kanna kept standing there, smiling.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Kanna.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Almost finished."

"Almost finished…?" Kobayashi started to ask then realized with a start what Kanna was doing.

Kanna turned and walked back to the kotatsu, her crinkling now being replaced with a "swish swish" sound, then a wet "plop" as she sat down on her butt. Kobayashi sighed, that's not the message she wanted Kanna to take away from their conversation but if it meant Kanna wouldn't accidentally embarrass Riko then she was fine with whatever Kanna did.


End file.
